The drainage system for an island bathtub is supplied beneath the bath in the floor. Generally, no lateral access is provided necessitating connection of the bathtub to the drain pipe either from above or below the floor. In an existing building, connection from above the floor requires destruction of the existing floor. Destruction creates new challenges including refinishing the floor around a bathtub and providing proper support for the bathtub.
In the construction process for a new building, access from below the floor requires the bathtub be installed prior to finishing the ceiling of the room beneath the bath. This early installation of the bath subjects the bathtub to damage for the duration of the construction process.